


Heaven Below

by Vicarious_Reality



Category: Furry (Fandom)
Genre: Crow - Freeform, Furry, M/M, Multi, Raven - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:47:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29825865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vicarious_Reality/pseuds/Vicarious_Reality





	Heaven Below

I flapped over to my favorite sewer entrance in the dark rainy night, taking the bag of gin out of my dark beak and carrying it in my wing as i made my way down into the red bricked infrastructure, following our decorations down into the heated section of the catacombs, my hole twitching in excitement for my murder behind my blue balls, i turned a final in the dimly lit tunnel as i entered our spacious hideout, the fires of my kin lighting the walls in an eerie glow, i took the drinks and sat them down on our home made bar table, waving a few feathers at the people looking over at me while i poured myself a few stiff ones, the gin burning my dark tongue as it made its way down my throat, making me shake and moan as i fueled up for the night.

I spent the hour getting my crew sauced, gleefully greeting them as they groped and kissed me behind the bar, happily listening as drunk bird after bird whispered not so subtle ideas in my ear, barely able to keep my concentration as i served them various treats and sandwiches, eventually letting the buzz of the evening take me as i let Stefano depants me and spread my cheeks right behind the counter, his wet tongue making its way into my ass while my hard cock swayed free and felicitous under the table, my cute beak letting out a deep moan as i felt his licks inside me, his wing caressing my big loaded sack, i leaned over the table and looked up at Richard with my bright eyes, seeing his teasing smirk as he grabbed the collar of my hoodie and muscled my face against his, i moaned and closed my eyes as i made out with him in front of everyone, the raven behind me making my cock throb and drip with desire as he writhed around in my end, i gave out a lewd moan as i felt his beak and tongue pulling out of me, Richards green eyes looking into mine and then over to him behind me as i felt a thick cock pressing up against my slick hole, letting my weary head rest on the table as i served up an ass like no other for Stefano, his length sliding inside effortlessly as he started to fuck me, my beak letting out panting moans as i held onto the gin soaked planks.

I was barely able to glimpse Sid going down on a lucky cock in the dark before i got an eyefull of Richards thick shaft slapped onto the bar in sucking distance from my beak, i gently licked his tip, tasting his strong pre as i was pushed against the table again and again, my dark legs spread as i took Stefanos pent up lust between my purple cheeks, moaning louder and louder as he finally made me come, my ass clenching around his veiny cock as i sprayed my heavy load under the table, gasping in surprise and raising my head off the table as i felt a cum covered beak taking care of my shaft, my legs shivering as i let the big guy behind me relieve his tension, his length pulsing as i felt him filling me up with welcoming warmth, the drink of the night making everything a bit hazy as i gently moved my hips to fuck the face underneath me, wrapping my wing around Richards length as i looked up at him beautiful eyes, his thick malehood throbbing in my fingers as i stroked him off, the face under the table finally finishing cleaning me off as he stood up next to Richard, Bobs painted beak bending over to meet my own, i moaned as i tasted my own cum in his saliva as i took his cock in my free wing, working the boys standing in front of my bar as i watched them kiss and grope each other, their firm feathered bodies pressed together making me blush, my beak letting out a deep moan as i finally felt Richards ropes of seed spilling over my face, a warm spray hitting my eye as i milked his length, my chest heaving on the table as i blinked furiously to see Bob coming in front of me, his balls spraying their warm bird seed all over my beak, making it drip with love as i tried to lick up the stuff i could reach, my finger feathers drenched in pre and cum as i let them go, my silver pierced beak smelling my wing, their male musk sending shocks of pleasure through my young body as i got up from the bar, stretching my shoulders and clenching my butt, letting out a satisfied sigh before pushing Stefano against a brick wall, our cocks rubbing together as we kissed, the bliss of the day fading into morning.

I woke up with a loud moan as i felt someones wings holding my legs up, my mind still hazy as i tried to focus on who was using me as his morning masturbatory toy, i blinked and rubbed my eyes as i looked up at Antonios massive frame in front of me, his thick shaft plunging into my soft little rear as Stefano spoke;  
"Good morning, Nerus.... hope i did not scare you!"

I groaned and stretched my wings as i lay there for him, spreading my legs a little for his beautiful hips as i let out a breathy submissive sigh;  
"Hiiii~ Maybe just a little.... keep going!"

I felt my dripping tip throbbing hard between our bodies as he fucked me harder and harder, his huge legs propelling that massive malehood deep inside my ass while i moaned and caressed his perfectly buff stomach, our moans growing into a chorus of unabashed lust as we fucked, waking up a few of the others as i slowly felt his tip prodding me over the edge, my length exploding with love as i shot a few thick ropes of raven seed over his abs, the rest soaking into my belly and tits as i felt my hole clench around him, my legs shaking in his strong grip as he bred me, my pleasure eventually reinforced by his thick shaft spraying his pent up load inside me, my dark face blushing deep red as i felt his warmth filling me.  
"Mmmmhhhh.... fuck that felt nice~"

I smooched his beak as i caught my breath, stretching my fit wings before i got up off his shaft, trying to close my gaping rear while i waddled off into the shower, my wing flopping onto the shower faucet as i sighed, feeling the cool water falling on my face, quenching my raging lust if only for a moment, i slowly cleaned last nights sticky sins off my shiny feathers as i heard someone behind me, my eyes widening as i saw Sids smirking face showing through the steam in the old spacious shower, i barely had time to gasp before he pounced me, pressing my wings against the warm shower wall as he forced his tongue down my throat, my cheeks blushing deep red as he pushed his thick tip inside me, a submissive sigh escaping my beak as i kissed him deeply, my soft boy buns clenching around him as i stared at his huge buff chest and wings, moaning in pure animal lust as i stood hard for him, dripping pre into the drizzle of the shower as he fucked me with brutal desire, our spit mixing as i sucked his wet tongue, more than happy to serve him as his little fucktoy, my shaft soon spraying my load over his perfect pecs and belly as i shivered on his cock, my ass milking him for every drop as we spent a long, hard time in the shower.


End file.
